


Roguish tastes

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Chest, Erik's Happy Place, Fluff, M/M, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, he could change a thing or two for him...
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Roguish tastes

By now, Erik knew enough about his beloved’s routine, his training included, to notice something was different in the exercises and stances that he went through.

It wasn’t anything troublesome, sure, but his interest was piqued. Normally, Eleven’s practices were pretty all-rounded, but there was now a noticeable focus on stuff that would help the upper half of the body.

Really wanting to know the reasons, the rogue approached the other man, once he was resting a bit, and asked. “Hey, El! Your workout seems a bit different now? Any reason for that? You’re certainly putting a lot of effort on your torso, when you already slice through stuff just fine.”

Suddenly nervous, Eleven stumbled a bit before deciding to say the truth. “You… You like big breasts quite a bit, right?”

“H-hum… Yeah?”

“So… I was just thinking, if I changed my workout a bit, I could get myself a bigger chest. For you.”

The couple “Oh” of realization following that explanation showed how unexpectedly the answer hit Erik. But still, the thief quickly grabbed his beloved’s hands and said. “El, you don’t have to do that for me, alright? I love you lots just the pretty way you are!” With a devious smirk, he added, before sticking his face as deep into the other man’s chest, taking a deep sniff while using his hands to grope it as he did so. “And I love THESE TWO just as much!”

“E-Erik! Not in public!”

“No one is here! I don’t care! Let me be in my happy place.”

“ERIK!”


End file.
